


A Day in the Life of the Katsuki-Nikiforov Family

by nikiforov_yuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Because Fluff is life, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, I mean they are so in love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, One Big Happy Family, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, it's my lifelong dream to pinch Pomvik's cheeks, looking at you vicor and yuuri, mostly - Freeform, pochayuuri is too cute, so much love, this is all gonna be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikiforov_yuuri/pseuds/nikiforov_yuuri
Summary: Different stories in different chapters all focus on one: The happy lives of a certain Katsuki-Nikiforov family.Starring:Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki-the papa lovebirds who kisses each other every chance they get.Pochayuuri and Pomvik -where did they came from anyway and why are they so cute?Featuring the immortal doggo Makkachin.[CHAPTER ONE: Valentine's Day]





	A Day in the Life of the Katsuki-Nikiforov Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my Katsuki-Nikiforov fanfic. Advanced apologies for my grammar, english isn't my first language. I hope everyone will enjoy this first chapter. The four of our cuties celebrating Valentine's day together!
> 
> Oh and why Pomvik is laughing at the stars? Because he thinks that everytime they twinkle, an alien farts somewhere.

Pochayuuri is very, very hungry. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had food. The two giant tuna and mayonnaise-filled onigiri he ate for snack time seemed a lifetime ago. Victor threw him an apologetic look as he continued to cruise them down on a brightly lit road. They have already reached the city proper and much to their slight dismay, the restaurants and cafes, even the small food kiosks were already crowded with people celebrating Valentine's Day. 

Victor wanted to treat them to a very expensive, fine-dining meal with a very beautiful scenery thus their handsome three-piece suits and gel swept hairs. However, by the time they arrived on the posh side of the city, he was quite surprised to find them all fully booked. Some of them are not but are on "Wait To Be Seated" terms. No need to mention that the queue is a nightmare. Yuuri and him would be celebrating their 50th marriage Anniversary by the time they get to be seated.

Then they strolled down to look for more high-end restaurants but were disappointed that all of them were booked as well. He mused to Yuuri that he should've called for a reservation but Yuuri smiled and said that he doesn't blame him. After all, they were both extremely preoccupied with training and practice for the next season.

"Pomu?" a tiny voiced piped in beside Pocha. Pomvik was looking at him in concern, ears drooping and his little head tilted in question. For a moment, Pocha was distracted from his predicament as he felt heat settle in both of his chubby cheeks. Pomvik looked very handsome dressed in a beautiful violet necktie and black tux with his hair swept on the side with hair gel. 

But then the monster in his stomach let out another angry growl and Pochayuuri sadly slumped back on his seat once more. 

"We're so sorry, Pocha. Didn't know it's all going to be that full. " Yuuri said from the front seat. He turned around to check on the miserable little ones at the backseat of the car. Pocha only bowed his head and whined longingly. Pomvik was smiling sheepishly, frantically waving his hands as if to assure them that it's fine. "No luck?" Yuuri then turned to his fiance driving quietly beside him. Victor wrapped his hands around his beautiful fiance's then brought it to his mouth to kiss it. 

There was a sudden small traffic as the vehicles let the pedestrians cross and Victor took the chance to do a very quick check on his phone. "Hmm. Soonest we could get is two hours. It's the Russian restaurant we saw on the net the other day." He announced, not taking his eyes from his phone and not taking his hands off Yuuri's either. "Do you want to wait for our turn or shall we go back to Yutopia?" he now addressed the whole car. 

Two hours?! He didn't know much about telling time but two hours to Pocha is like two hundred years! "POCHA POCHA POCHA PO!" a now irritated Pochayuuri raised his fist, shaking it in the air furiously, his navy blue tuxedo top crumpled. He now wants to go back home. Atleast they had food back home. Freshly made onigiris, white and big like snowy mountain ranges. A delicious bowl of steaming gold katsudon and a very creamy, very delicious mochi ice cream which is the sweetest treat Pocha has ever known and yes, even sweeter than their annoying owners now kissing each other passionately on the mouth! 

There was a loud honk from the van behind them, making Victor and Yuuri jump back quickly to their seats, Victor immediately bringing the car back to life. 

"Pomu, pomu..pomu pomu." It was difficult to move with their seat belts on but it was not a reason from Pomvik to just sit back and let Pocha suffer alone. Struggling, he reached out to a distressed Pocha in an attempt to calm him down. He gave him his brightest heart-shaped grin as he brushed some of Pocha's stray hair flat using his palms and fixed his bow tie now hanging loopsidedly. And to Pocha's surprise, planted a kiss on his cheek!

Pocha, blushing madly, hid his face behind his paws. Pomvik just told him that he looks the handsomest and cutest in the universe and that he shouldn't get angry because Victor and Yuuri are trying their best to give them a memorable Hearts Day. 

"Po, po po.." Pocha replied in a small voice, thanking him and telling him that he's the handsomest and cutest in the universe too. From his side-swept bangs to his brand new black shoes.

"What do you say we stopover at Mcdonald's?" Yuuri beamed at the both of them. Victor, Pocha and Pomvik all cheered and clapped happily, the little ones raising their arms in the air and yelling. They rarely go to but love Mcdonald's and the toys that come with their meal boxes. Pocha felt his spirits lifting up at the prospect of filling his tummy again with lots of food. He reminded himself to thank Victor and Yuuri later with a kiss and a very warm hug.

They eventually spotted one with a drive-thru. The take-out line was a nightmare but it was still considerably shorter than the ones inside the place. Victor' car soon joined the other cars waiting in line. 

Since they all still agreed to the plan of having their dinner at the Russian restaurant, Yuuri told them to get something light from the menu. Just to satiate their hunger. He and Victor asked for one order of large fries and a large cup of lemon iced tea to share. Pomvik got himself a simple chicken burger and a small cup of orange juice and even Pocha happily agreed to eat a lot less which is why he only asked for a McRib, a medium sized fries, a small orange juice and chocolate sundae for dessert. 

The only problem is how they could eat peacefully without the cops flagging Victor down for eating while driving carelessly. If that's a thing. Fortunately, the city is just a short drive from Hasetsu and add to the fact that Victor's car was super. They eventually found themselves driving along the nearby sea. To their pleasant surprise, Victor parked the car near the shoreline.

"Alright, everybody to the hood!" he called, clapping his hands excitedly. He and Yuuri got out of the car the instant he turned the engine off. They nonchalantly kicked their shoes off before easily sitting themselves easily on the hood of the car. One could tell that both of them do this very often even because they didn't even struggle climbing on top even with Pochayuuri and Pomvik in their arms. 

It was so beautiful. And breathtaking. 

Victor carefully leaned against the windshield, scooping Yuuri along in his embrace. Yuuri leaned contentedly against Victor's chest. Pomvik couldn't tear his eyes off at the beauty of the waves and Pocha dived inside the Mcdonald's bag to start eating. 

Ten minutes later, Pochayuuri and Pomvik were rolling on the sand happily, their expensive custom-made suits destroyed and dusted, their carefully brushed up hairs now looked like a tornado aftermath. 

Cheerful squeals and laughter were being heard amidst the gentle sound of the waves licking the shore. 

Pomvik was lying on the sand making "angels" with his tiny arms and legs, ignoring Victor and Yuuri's occasional scolding. Pocha was busy making his sandcastle which oddly looked like an onigiri-shaped igloo. Every now and then he would approach the water and refill his empty Mcdonald's cup with water for his sandcastle building. He squeals in delight everytime the waves hit his toes, tickling him.

Victor and Yuuri eventually left the car to dip their legs in the shallow waters. Their pants rolled up to their knees as they walked pleasurably in the moonlight, hand-in-hand and eyes not leaving each other's. 

Pomvik soon got tired of bathing himself in sand. Kicking off his shoes and removing his pants, he skipped towards the water where he engaged Victor and Yuuri in a splash fight.  
When his majestic sandcastle was big enough, Pochayuuri summoned everyone back for a picture taking. 

"Po! Po! Po!" Pochayuuri let out a satisfied nod. He felt so proud of himself because he thought that his family looked so beautiful, posing together in an embrace. Behind them is his sandcastle he built from sheer hard work. Pocha formed a square with his paws, imitating a camera lens. When he couldn't point at anything to criticize anymore, he instructed Victor to operate the camera on the tripod as he hurriedly waddled over, butt jiggling, to his family to join Pomvik in Yuuri's arms. 

"In five seconds!" Victor said, hurrying back to their place before all enclosing Yuuri, Pocha and Pomvik in his embrace. 

They spent the next hour peacefully lounging on the soft sand just watching the stars. At some point, Yuuri found courage to ask Victor to lie his head against his chest. Victor did so happily, burrowing himself deep within Yuuri's hold. Victor never had anyone to spoil him. Yuuri knows this and made sure to take care of him equally whenever he could.  
Beside them, Pomvik would roll over to whisper something in Pocha's ear then he'll point at the sky and both of them will laugh out loud everytime a star above them twinkled brightly. Yuuri reckoned Pomvik cooked up an inside joke just between him and Pocha. Sly Victor also requested Yuuri that he kiss him, everytime Pocha and Pomvik would do so. Two pairs floating in different bubbles.

The quiet atmosphere was pierced by Victor's phone beeping madly. 

"In twenty five...minutes.." he read out loud sleepily, not even bothering to sit up because the best thing in the world is basking in Yuuri's warmth. "...reservation. Zolotse Restaurant.... see....SEE YOU! YUURI COME ON!" 

The little ones jumped back in surprise, Pomvik yelping in panic. "Victor..wha--?" Yuuri began. 

"Our reservation's earlier than two hours." Victor began. He beckoned Pocha and Pomvic so he could wipe the sand off their ruined suits. "Turns out the owner was an acquaintance of mine back in Russia. They're going to open up the most exclusive VIP section just for us!" Victor planted a kiss on Yuuri's lips before bending down again to help Pomvic put his socks and shoes back on. Yuuri, meanwhile, searched the glove compartment for the hygiene kit Victor always kept.

"And also, you're Victor Nikiforov." Yuuri grinned at his fiance. He settled Pocha in his lap, wiping the sand off his feet which proved to be more difficult than he thought since the dirt was now stuck to his fur. 

Victor squinted at him. "Excuse you, it's Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki. Soon." 

Yuuri couldn't help the heartfelt smile that spread across his face. "So I suggest you better hurry up and let me help you fix yourself, hubby. I have plans for the both of us later." Their lips met again and if it wasn't for Pochayuuri's angry protests, they would've certainly miss their reservation.

"Say bye for now." Yuuri instructed the two as soon as they finally settled in their seats again and Victor's car roared back to life. 

"Po, po, po." Pocha whined sadly, blowing his onigiri sandcastle a kiss. Beside him, Pomvik was waving at the sea, a smile on his face and a set of quiet 'Pomu, pomu's.  
Pocha was so happy with his castle that he forgot about food and eating for a while. Will he able to make another sand structure as beautiful as that again? They'll go back to Russia as soon as Victor and Yuuri's ice skating season starts again and as beautiful as Russia is, they rarely had the chance to go and play at the beach since it was too cold outside.

A hug. 

Pomvik wrapped his arms briefly around Pocha, obvious concern in his eyes. Pocha shook his head. He vented out all his thoughts to Pomvik who never interrupted and let him finish speaking. Pomvik, his angel, his hero, cheered him up. He said that he could make castles again, this time with snow! And he's sure that it will be just as beautiful as the ones they left on the beach because Pocha is the amazingest artist in the world!

Pomvik took Pocha's paw in his hand, beckoning him to join him on his side of the window. The car finally pulled out of the beach. Pocha watched as his castle shrank smaller and smaller in his and Pomvik's eyes. He wanted to cry but stopped himself and smiled instead. Maybe the sea turtles and crabs and other creatures in the book Yuuri once read him will find his castle and make it their home.

Above them, they saw another star that twinkled, they looked at each other for a second and burst out laughing and Yuuri, without fail, shifted on his seat so he could plant a chaste kiss on Victor's head.

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes past twenty five. Nevertheless, Victor's old acquaintance, the owner himself, was very enthusiastic in welcoming them. Victor introduced Yuuri as his fiance, introduced the little ones and a bit more business talking and then they were finally being led into an exclusive room. It was marvelous beyond words.

It was evident that this room was only meant for those who are willing to pay for the highest quality of service and exclusivity. There were no more than ten tables. The room was painted in minimalist dark gray with gold outlines  
.  
The floor, covered in rich light gray carpet with elegant swirl patterns. Above them is the marble ceiling, smooth as a mirror. An enormous, modern styled chandelier hung above the tables, it's dim golden glow giving off a very romantic vibe. 

The entire northern part of the wall was covered in glass waterfalls. The southern part of the wall houses a u-shaped couch covered in soft, velvety throw pillows. But what took the air out of their lungs was the western side of the wall. It wasn't a solid concrete. There was a huge floor-to-ceiling window. White curtains hung on both ends. 

Yuuri, Pocha and Pomvik couldn't stop themselves from gasping and walking over to the giant window. The view was exquisite, they were so high and the city lights below looked like vibrant fairy lights. They could almost see the entire city and at the distance, Yuuri's heart thumped hard, was the small town of Hasetsu. And it seemed that Pocha and Pomvik noticed it too. They began jumping up and down excitedly, pointing at their hometown. 

Victor joined them a minute later. "Love it?" he whispered in Yuuri's ear, wrapping his arms around his waist. Since the four of them were the only occupants of the room and Pocha and Pomvik were still marveling at the sight of Hasetsu, Yuuri braved the moment. He turned his head around to meet Victor's lips for a kiss.

"L-love you." he stuttered quietly in embarassment as a reply, red as a ripe tomato. "But Victor, this might've caused you a lot." Yuuri let his gaze shift, taking in every corner of the room. There was embrassment in his voice. A hundred, a thousand lifetimes from now, hestill won't be able to get used to the fact that his man spends money so lavishly.

"Believe it or not, he gave me like forty-five percent discount." Victor assuaged his fiance's troubles. "In exchange of a huge favor. He wants his business as one of the sponsors for the next Russian Nationals. You know how wild can everyone be while fighting over a spot and I, the Living Legend, can guarantee his place just in a wink." 

Yuuri playfully punched him in the shoulder in response. Years ago, he would've cowered at the thought of competing in Nationals, in Grand Prix, he would've thrown up whenever someone mentions competitions. But years later, meeting Victor, befriending him, falling in love with him and now starting a small family with him, made him realize that there are other bigger things than fear and worry. 

His anxiety never went away, he still tremble with nerves right before a competition but when he's in a moment like this, having Victor by his side and knowing that he would catch him whatever happens, knowing that he believes in his strength, well..he just couldn't help but look at the Grand Prix and Olympics and every other competition as a homework he could pay attention to later. 

 

At last, the menu arrived! Pochayuuri has been waiting for ages!

"POCHA! POCHA! PO!" he yelled with authority, making sure Victor and Yuuri's attention are on him and him only. Succedding in doing this, he started to point out several things on the menu at once, his paws furiously moving around that they almost got dizzy from following it. The restaurant didn't serve katsudon or onigiri, Pochayuuri clicked his tongue at this! "Po, po." he said which suspiciously sounded like "tut tut".

"Chicken kiev, beef stroganoff and Pozharsky cutlet?" Victor followed through, listing Pocha's orders. Pocha nodded then pointing at a pudding dessert at the back of the menu to make sure Victor won't forget. 

Yuuri mentally calculated the cost and almost fainted. But that's not what's concerning him the most. "Pocha, they serve the beef stroganoff with rice and the Pozharsky's in bread, I think it's too heavy for you to digest." Yuuri said to him kindly, taking his paws in his hands and giving them a light press. 

Pocha bowed his head, uttering a defeated "Pooo.." In the end, Victor and Yuuri agreed to order the beef but they will all need to share it. Pocha didn't want to let go of the chicken kiev because it looks so yummy in the picture and the Pozharsky cutlet looks like a katsu cutlet.

While they were eating, Victor cleared his throat importantly. "Pocha and Pom." The children looked up from their food, Pocha's face stuffed with bread and Pom's messy pasta dangling from his mouth like tentacles. "You will sleep in mama and papa's room later, okay?" Pocha only nodded, unable to open his mouth to answer and Pom slurped the rest of his pasta as a yes. 

Yuuri frowned at his fiance. "Why would they sleep with my parents?"

Victor only smirked. "It's Hearts Day, Yuuri. I have my own plans with you."

After their meal when their food has been digested enough to allow them to move, Pochayuuri and Pomvik went to play in the middle of the spacious room, squealing happily as they chased each other around. At first, Pocha wanted to play hide and seek but realizing that Pomvik already found him under the coach for about four times, their game turned into a tickle chase instead. 

Victor's friend joined them for a while, bringing along three flutes of champaign. Yuuri swallowed nervously but Victor squeezed his hand under the table to assure him that he won't let him get drunk. The owner then interviewed them on how they met each other and Victor began his story by telling him about Yuuri getting drunk. 

The owner had to go back down again for work, leaving Yuuri and Victor in each other's presence once more. But before he went back to the kitchen, he asked one of his staff to play some relaxing music for them. Not long after, the room's speakers were soon filled by the romantic sound of a saxophone. 

"May I have this dance?" Victor asked for his fiance's hand. Yuuri smiled, feeling his hand being softly enveloped by Victor's. 

They danced until the minutes turned to hours. They danced until the songs finally stopped and they were left dancing to their own music. They danced until the laughter subsided and Pocha and Pomvik retired on the couch, the day already taking a toll on their small bodies. 

The restaurant was nearly empty by the time they came down. Hand in hand, they made their way through the empty tables, Pocha in Yuuri's arms and Pomvik's in Victor. Both of them soflty snoring on their shoulders, fast asleep.

It was already half-past ten when they reached Yutopia. The resort itself was getting dark with the last of the day's guests filing past the exit after a day of celebrating and drinking with their loved ones. Yuuri took the liberty of carrying Pocha and Pom back inside while Victor went and parked the car. 

"Had fun?" His sister Mari asked as he walked past the shower room where she was mopping up water. 

"Loads." Yuuri replied, the happiness evident in his voice. Deciding that he was in a mood to talk with his sister for a bit, he sat down on the stone bench just outside the shower room, rocking Pocha and Pomvik back to sleep. 

Mari let out a rare chuckle. "Good. Cause it's day off tomorrow and I'm going out with friends. You and Victor stay here." she grinned at her brother. 

Now, Yuuri grew up in this resort and was always happy to help their parents but manning a resort on a busy day was tough. He couldn't say this to Mari of course, he couldn't absolutely tell his sister that Victor planned to make love to him all night either. Yuuri blushed madly. He could feel steam that has nothing to do with being near the onsen come out of him.

"I know that look." Mari sighed, rolling her eyes. "I said it's day-off tomorrow so no guests. We'll resume operation the day after tomorrow that's why I'm going out. Mom and dad too." With that, she turned her back on him to let the words sink in his brain.

A gust of wind blew, bringing along the scent of roses. Come to think of it, he's been smelling it since he arrived that evening.  
Yuuri suddenly heard footsteps, indicating that Victor was back. Mari caught sight of him. "Oi, bed in your room noisy so slow down, yes?" she said in her broken english but there was the rare humor in her voice again. Victor said yes and winked. 

After bidding his sister goodnight, the two of them retreated upstairs to the bathroom where Pocha and Pomvik's night clothes were already freshly washed and folded on top of the wooden sink. 

They were one step away from the bathroom when Yuuri's parents suddenly appeared on the hallway, carefully taking the still asleep Pocha and Pomvik from their arms. Victor and Yuuri each kissed their little ones on their foreheads as a goodnight. Pocha unconsciously smiled at the gesture. 

Yuuri's parents rounded on a corner, disappearing from their sight. He didn't know if it was because of the champagne he took that night but Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck in an instant and jumped, snaking his legs around Victor's waist. Victor caught him, opening his mouth for a kiss in which Yuuri happily obliged. 

It was difficult to make their way back to Victor's room as they stumbled in the dark, their mouths glued to each other. Yuuri was kissing him in a ravenously hungry way and Victor was kissing back with equal intensity. 

At last, they've reached their goddamn bedroom. Victor yanked the door open without a care in the world, immediately leaning Yuuri against the door to deepen their kiss as hard as he could. He held Yuuri's thrashing head in place, his fiance allowing him to devour whole of his mouth. 

Yuuri certainly wasn't drunk from the champagne but if Victor would carry on kissing him like that, he would pass out soon from the sweet intoxication. He let himself. He let himself be eaten, he let his soul be sucked by the man he loves the most, he let himself inhale the sweet, strong smell of a rose. Stroner and stronger now that--  
He snapped his eyes open. Almost yelling in realization.

"Victoooooooooor!" he cried out loud, taking in the sight of their bedroom or what used to be Victor's bedroom because now, it more likely resembled a five-star honeymoon hotel room.

"Eeh, what?" Victor answered in a dreamy voice. Wetting his swollen lips to ease the bit of the pain from kissing too much.

"You did thiiiiis?!" Yuuri whined nervously, squeezing Victor's face with his palms. Petals on the bed, scented candles.. _Please don't tell me..Please don't tell me..._  
"No." was what Victor wanted to say but Yuuri was smushing his face so hard that it came ut as "Nwuuh." 

_Please don't tell me..Please don't tell me..._

"I think the staff of this resort helped me?" Victor answered sheepishly, trying to stop himself from laughing at the awkwardness of the situation.  
"Victor, me, my sister and my parents are the only staff here!" Yuuri buried his face in Victor's shoulder, letting out a muffled groan of embarrassment. "Oh no, I couldn't look at them anymore!" 

Victor laughed at Yuuri's reaction, caressing his back gently to calm him back down. "They were quite happy to help, darling. Mama and papa keep on making suggestions and I think Mari was snickering the entire time." Yuuri now burrowed himself deeper in his fiance's chest. Victor carried him to their bed, resuming their position like when they sat on the car's hood earlier that evening.

"Oh by the way, this is for you." From the night stand, Victor grabbed something heart-shaped like it was made of box. It wasn't perfect. There were badly cut papers and ribbons taped outside. The only elegant thing was his name neatly written on a piece of scented paper. "I made this for you. I mean Pomvik and I made some. He had one for Pocha on the fridge. Mama helped us. She taught us how to make them and what it symbolizes. I'm sorry if it isn't perfect." 

Yuuri felt a lump on his throat, his emotions overpowering him. He opened the box with trembling hands. Chocolates. Honmei-type. The type to give somoene you're ready to spend your life with. 

Victor felt splatters of something wet and warm on his hands and noticed that there were tears racing down his lover's face. "Yuuri? Yuuri! I'm sorry! I-I thought it w-was a good idea! I just--"

"Victor, I love you. I love you so much!" Yuuri declared with passion. Unwavering and not caring if the whole world can hear it. Victor himself felt tears pooling on the sides of his eyes. All the years they were together, this is the first time Yuuri told him he loves him loud and clear. 

"What a coincidence, I love you too." Victor laughed through tears. He swept Yuuri in his arms to properly position him down his petal-covered sheets. Getting on top of him, Victor tenderly wiped Yuuri's tears away with his fingers. 

"Let's make love?" Yuuri boldly asked, smiling at his man with the purest love in his eyes. "My parents and sister are going out tomorrow, we can take it slow." And to Victor's surprise, Yuuri flipped them both, a sly smile on his lips.

"Take me wherever you are." Victor whispered, meeting Yuuri's waiting lips for another passionate kiss.


End file.
